World W Academy Host Club
by German-Shinigami
Summary: Finn Beilschmidt Is in his first year in the prestigious school However he finds himself in debt to the Host club of the school and he holds a secret, Will the host club find this secret? will Finn repay his debt? Fem! Germany in this hope you guys enjoy


**Author's Note:**

**G:HI!****  
**

**Ludwig: really this is what you came up with?**

**G: YESH! writing Ouran High School Host Club with the Hetalia Characters of my choose seems like a good Idea to me**

**Ludwig: but why am I the girl?**

**G: BECAUSE i'M ADDICTED TO FEMALE YOU! XD**

**Ludwig: okay so I'm Haruhi... whose Tamaki?**

**G: who do you think?**

**Ludwig:...! AWW HELLS NO I QUIT!**

**G: it's not that type of pairing Ludwig**

**Ludwig:*mushroom cloud* DANKE GOTT anyways Germany88 dosent owns anything here... YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND READ IF YOU DISOBEY YOU MUST RUN FOR 10 LAPS**

**G:... I don't remember agreeing to that threat... oh well ENOY~**

* * *

A young teenager with short, blonde, messy bed hair wore large rimmed glasses which reflected the light making it difficult to see his eyes. He wore a large brown sweater with a white dress shirt under it, but not tucked in; he wore black pants and shoes. He was slouching as he looked at the fourth library he has arrived to, only to find that it's just as noisy as the others. The young teenager sighed and thought to himself.

'This place has four libraries you'd think one of them would be quiet. How are things in heaven, mom and Dad?' The young teenager thought as he looked out the window and at the sky longingly. He then walked up a few stairs thinking to himself, 'I can't believe it's been 10 years already. I'm beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time.' the young teenager thought bitterly as he stopped in front an abandoned room and read the sign to see the name of the room. 'An abandoned music room'. I guess this is the only place I'll be able to study in peace and quiet.' The young teenager opened the door peeking through a crack only to smell the scent of sweet strawberries and a flash of light followed by rose petals flowing out gently with a small breeze (which didn't make sense since he was indoors).

"Welcome," stated 6 males in unison, The young teenager's eyes adjusted to the light and saw the silhouettes of 5 boys that stood behind one male who was sitting down.

'When I opened the door... I found the Host club...'

* * *

Starting Today You Are a Host!

The young teenager stared at the 6 males as the one sitting down spoke in a French accent.

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private academy, World W. academy. The World host club is where the school's most handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." The blonde with darkish blue eyes stated as he froze and looked at their costumer.

The young teenager held a face that was saying 'What the hell?!' than 'love-struck' then thought to himself, 'This is a host club?'

Two males that looked similar to each other i.e. twins stared at the teenager with question then stated in unison in Italian accents "Oh wow, it's a boy." The Male with dark brown hair and violet eyes with a mole on the right bottom part of his face lifted his glasses as he studied the teenager.

"Lovino, Feliciano I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" The male stated towards the twins as they looked at him with a bored expression.

"Yeah, but he's shy and not very social, so we don't know much about him." The twins said in unison as the male smirked as he realised that he was the only one aware of this teenager's secret.

"Oh that wasn't very polite, welcome to the World Host Club, Mr. Honour-Student" The Male who was sitting had his eyes widen as he leaned forward and looked the young teenager with fascination.

"What?! You must be Finn Beilschmidt. You're the exceptional honour student we heard about!" Finn froze and looked at the blonde with long hair nervously then asked

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Why you're infamous. It's not every day a commoner such as yourself would enter an elite High School such as this one."

"Uh..."

"My word, Beilschmidt you are a hero to the poor, how does it feel to see the other side, the beautiful side of the world, you should feel honoured to be on this side."

"I think you're taking this whole poor thing way too far..."

"Here Beilschmidt, allow me to introduce you to this beauteous worlds customs so you won't feel left out!"

"He's not hearing a single thing I said" Finn stated at the blonde till a young male with black hair dull brown eyes looked up at Finn smiling happily and childishly

"Fin-chan! You must be a superhero that's so cool!"

"I'm not a superhero...! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING FIN-CHAN!" Finn yelled at the young boy who whimpered and whined

"Who would have thought... that the honour student was openly gay?" The blonde stated as Finn looked at him questioningly

"Openly... what?"

"So what kind of guys are you into?

"Do you like the strong silent type?" A tall male with a ponytail was looking at Finn calmly.

"The Boy Lolita?" The young looking boy wiped his eyes as he hugged the black and white panda plushie.

"How about the mischievous type?" as Lovino & Feliciano stood back to back smirking.

"Or the cool type?" The male with dark hair violet eyes and glasses smiled calmly towards Finn, While Finn was looking with a bit of fear at the group.

"B-but I was just looking for a place to study!" Finn tried to explain but then the blonde gripped his chin with his hand and lifted his to look directly in his eyes.

"Or perhaps you're into a guy like me?" That did it, as Finn flinched backwards into a vase behind him he tried to catch but wasn't able to catch it in time and it fell and shattered into pieces.

"Awww that Renaissance vase was going to be featured in an upcoming school auction" Lovino stated with a slight deeper and mischievous voice.

"Well now you've done it the bidding was going to start off at 60,560 euros" Feliciano stated in a more relaxed tone but was a bit higher pitched

"WHAT! 60,560 EUROS! How many hundreds... how many hundreds in 10,000?... um I'm going to have to pay you back..." Finn stated sadly and hopelessly at the twins who looked at each other smirking

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform."

"Francis... what do you suppose we do?" Francis sat down as his dear friend and club director held a piece of the vase.

"There's a saying, 'When in doubt do as the Romans do' since you don't have the money to pay for the vase you'll have to pay with your body, so... STARTING TODAY YOU ARE THE HOST'S DOG!" Suddenly Finn froze in shock that the color on him vanished, the youngest looking one of them was poking him to see if he'll react only to have him fall.

* * *

"Francis... what's your favourite song?" a young girl asked

"My favourite song? Well the one that reminds me of you of course."

"Francis I made you a cake today... would you like to taste it?" Another asked as she held a slice of the cake she made, Francis turned to her and gripped her chin lightly as he looked into her eyes.

"Only if you'll feed me my princess" Francis stated as the girls sighed dreamily

"Francis, is it true that the host club is keeping a kitten without a pedigree?" a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes asked as she looked at Francis calmly, he chuckled and leaned back in the couch.

"Well Sadettin... I'm not sure I would call him that... speak of the devil, hello my little piglet did you get everything on the list?"

"Piglet?" Finn stated looking at Francis with confusion and sighed as he placed the jars of instant coffee until Francis stood up and snatched a jar quickly and sat down looking at it with intent.

"Finn... what is this?"

"Just what it looks like, it's coffee Francis" Finn stated bluntly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I most certainly never seen this brand..."

"It's instant coffee" the girls looked lost at the sentence as they tilted their heads to the side in confusion stating in unison

"Instant?"

"Hey! I've heard of this before, it's commoners coffee. You just add hot water!" Francis stated with fascination as the girls whispered to one another with slight distaste.

"The commoners are quite smart" The male with dark hair and violet eyes stated as Lovino looked at the grams of coffee that was in the jar

"Check it out Roderich, 100g for only 2.28 Euro's? That's a lot less than what we pay for" Lovino stated as he stared at the Jar with fascination.

"If you guys don't like it, i can go back to the store and get something else. Excuse me for not getting you guys expensive coffee..." Finn stated with annoyance

"No...keep it, I'm going to give it a try. I WILL DRINK THIS COFFEE!" everyone except for Finn clapped in admiration towards Francis as Sadettin chuckled.

"Oh Francis you don't have to drink it just because your little pet brought it to you, besides I don't think you will be able to stomach it." Sadettin murmured when she and Finn were the only ones there.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Finn asked

"Sorry i was thinking to myself" Sadettin smiled which Finn noticed to be forced.

"FINN! COME MAKE THIS COFFEE FOR US!" Finn twitched a little and replied.

"I'm coming," as he made his way towards Francis and the others. Finn began to make the coffee for everyone as the girls held it one of them stated.

"I fear that if I drink this my father will get mad at me..." Francis ended up dipping her as their faces were inches apart as he stated

"Well what if i let you drink it from my mouth?~"

"Well then I would drink it..."then all the girls squealed in delight as Finn started to walk away towards the twins.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt out of bed like a little sissy"

"LOVINO DON'T TELL THEM THAT! or do you want me to tell them about moms dress~"

"Feliciano, you should know I hold no shame besides" Lovino & Feliciano ended up holding each other's faces as they stopped and looked at the girls smirking not a single blush on their face as they held each other.

"There is no shame in brotherly love." the girls looked like they were about to explode

"Their love is so powerful"

"And they have no shame KYA!" Finn passed by them normally but gave another look towards the eldest twin with interest.

"I don't understand the gushing over brotherly love" He passed by the two towards another pair one giving a shoulder ride towards the shorter one who was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Sorry we're running late... I was waiting for Yao-san to finish his Karate meeting and I fell asleep..." said the child looking one who looked adorable as he slouched slightly hugging his panda plushie still rubbing his eyes. "... and I'm still not fully awake" he stated in a calm Japanese like voice. The girls blushed until they broke and gushed screaming

"SOOO CUUUTE~" Finn looked at the boy and as he continued walking and stopped next to Roderich rubbing his eyes to make sure he's not imagining things.

"Is that boy really a third year student?"

"Kiku may seem childish but he's a prodigy" Roderich stated as he smirked while he writes in his notebook. "Also Yao's allure is his strong silent disposition." Kiku looked at Finn and smiled as he ran towards him and spun him into a circle.

"FINN-CHAN! would you like to eat some cake with us?!" Kiku asked with an adorable smile that no one could say no to.

"No... Thank you Kiku..." Kiku still smiling hid his panda plushie

"Then how about I let you hold my panda Usa-chan?"

"I'm not into pandas" Finn stated still a bit dizzy from being spun as Kiku frowned a bit and held up Usa-chan.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" Finn's glasses were still reflected from the light but his eyes were a bit more noticable when they lowered a bit as he stared at the panda then blushed, then leaned a little, smiling warmly at the panda.

"I guess he's kind of cute isn't he" he said as he lifted his glasses up. Kiku paused for a minute as he realised Finn's secret like Roderich. He shrugged it off and smiled as he handed over the panda.

"Keep a good eye on him 'Kay?" Kiku skipped off to his station with the other girls and Yao.

"I hope you realised that the host club uses each of the members characteristics to cater our guests desires, Just so you know Francis Bonnefoy has a percentage of 70% satisfaction, he is number one around here, in other words he is the king."

"So I just have to listen to him... to pay my debt?"

"You're going to need to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd" Francis stated shocking Finn into almost... key term almost... kicking Francis in the face. Finn's leg was mere inches away from his faces from when he stopped, he twitched and lowered his leg lifting his glasses a little more and hugged Usa-chan a little.

"Please don't do that again..." Francis stood in shock with Finn's fast reflexes but chose not to pry and instead eyed the boy's appearance.

"You need a complete makeover, or no girl is going to look twice at you."

"Well I don't want girls to notice me" Finn stated looking down.

"What how can you not want a girls attention it's like the most important thing in the world for a gentleman."

"Well it's not important to me. Why should I care whether or not people like me for my appearance, isn't what's on the inside that counts the most? I don't understand why a host club such as this one even exists..." Finn stated plainly, Francis however didn't directly hear his words and mixed to something else.

"This world is cruel; sadly people aren't like moi who is beautiful inside and out"

"Huh?" As Francis began ranting on about himself and the beauty of being rich and beautiful Finn slowly thought to himself

'There's a word for people like him... what was it...hmmm pain in the neck?... no there's something that describes him...' As Finn was thinking Francis came up to him and placed a hand on Finn's shoulder as he said.

"...But above all else you must remember how effective a glance to the side can be..." Finn looked up in realization as he lifted his finger up.

"I got it..."

"Did I struck a chord?"

"…Obnoxious!"

Francis ended up in the corner mopping to himself. "Uh... sorry Francis..." the twins saw the whole thing as they laughed at what happened. Lovino grinned and placed a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Haha you surely are a hero."

"But he is a pain in the neck..." Finn murmured to himself, "I'm sorry Francis, but your lecture did strike small cord with me..." Francis stood up as he spun dramatically towards the three.

"Really it did? Allow me to teach you more." Francis stated with his hand extended towards Finn.

"Boss?" Feliciano asked slightly concerned with the idea.

"Please call me king"

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting?" Feliciano asked. Lovino didn't seem pleased with the idea.

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know. He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, it'd help." Lovino stated as he leaned over and removed Finn's glasses as Feliciano stood next him. The twins stood in shock at what they were seeing the young man before them was actually a looker.

"H-hey! I need those! I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day!" Roderich was looking up slightly, Yao held a neutral expression, Kiku was smiling. With their reactions came to Francis interest as he looked at the boy before him and realized, maybe just maybe...

"Lovino, Feliciano!"

"RIGHT!" the twins took Finns arms and pulled him to the back room

"Roderich my hair stylist, Yao go to the eye doctor and get Finn some contacts"

"What about me Francis-chan what should I do?"

"Kiku... go have some cake" Kiku was in the corner mopping to the side with Usa-chan

"It's just you and me Usa-chan everyone else was too busy" Lovino & Feliciano held up a schools uniform which consisted of a tan sweater vest, white dress shirt, black tie, plaid blue pants and black dress shoes.

"Here change into this" the twins stated

"What? b-but why?"

"Don't ask questions!" the twins attempted to change Finn however

"ALRIGHT I'LL CHANGE BUT THE BOTH OF YOU HAVE TO GET OUT!" Finn pushed both of them out as they bounced on one leg and stopped they looked at each other in realisation and thus they found out something interesting.

* * *

"Uh... Francis"

"Come on aren't you done yet?" When Finn pulled back the curtains he stood there in the uniform with his blonde bangs forward on the left and pulled back on the right since he was wearing the contacts they provided him his gorgeous set of icy blue eyes were showing and they were open fully. All in all he looked adorable.

"Cute! You're as pretty as a girl! How adorable!"

"Kawaii Finn-chan!"

"If we have known that's what you really look like..."

"We would have helped you in the first place"

"Perhaps there's a possibility that he could bring in customers" Roderich stated as Francis smirked.

"You know that's exactly what I was thinking" everyone in the room thought the same thing

'Bullshit'

* * *

"Our errand boy has moved up in the ranks, starting today you are officially a host member. Of course I will personally train myself, if you are able to gain 100 customers to request your service we will completely forget your 60,560 euros debt." Finn looked a little shocked at this but went along with it anyways.

"So Finn do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" a girl asked

"Out of curiosity what type of products do you use on your skin?"

"Yeah it's so pretty!" another commented Finn on the other hand was freaking out

'What the heck am I supposed to do?! Finn pull yourself together all you have to do is get 100 customers to request me and I'm free...! And I know the perfect story...'

"I see so your parents died in a car accident 10 years ago who does the chores in your house?"

"Oh I do with my older brother, you see when I was younger I would do chores with my mother, she was also an amazing cook, and when she and my father were in the hospital she left me with different recipes. It was fun make each dish, and it made me happy to see my older brother Gilbert enjoy them too, I'll admit my childhood was a bit rough but Gilbert and I found a way to make it work." The girls were so touched but Finns words

"So... uh..."

"...Is it okay if tomorrow..."

"We request to see you again?"

"Of course I would really appreciate it."

"I don't understand how he is so popular?" Francis asked as Roderich replied

"He's a natural." The twins were sitting on the table smirking

"No training needed." they stated in unison.

"Francis have you forgotten about me?" Sadettin asked calmly

"Of course not princess, I'm just worried about our newest host."

"Of course you are concerned, you've been watching him nonstop."

"I have to, I'm turning him into a gentleman like me... Finn come over here for a sec." Finn stopped laughing and looked at Francis in confusion but still walked over.

"What's up?"

"I'd like for you to meet my regular guest, Princess Sadettin."

'It's the girl from earlier' Finn just smiled politely towards her and stated "Miss, It's a pleasure to meet you." Francis then freaked and hugged Finn spinning him in the process.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE, THE AIR OF BASHFULNESS WAS AMAZING, INCREDIBLE, PERFECT!" Sadettin was looking at the pair with confusion and surprise.

"Uh... Francis..."

"YOU'RE SO ADORABLE"

"Yao! Help me!" Finn yelled like a damsel in distress, Yao sprang into action and swooped Finn out of Francis arms and noticed something in the young teenager as he looked a little shock. The three stood like that in shock or in Yao's case neutral.

"Uh... Yao... you didn't have to go that far... COME HERE FINN AND LET DADDY GIVE YOU A BIG HUG"

"No way! I already deal with enough hugs from my older brother thank you very much." Sadettin was pleased with the scene before her.

* * *

"Hey, what happened to my bag?" Finn looked around the classroom then out the window and groaned.

"Are you kidding me? But how did that happen? I didn't think there were bullies at this school. Hmmm. Guess they're everywhere" Finn began to run towards the schoolyard to his bag that was in the fountain. Only to find, Sadettin standing in the hall with an ominous smile.

"Oh, it's you again. I bet you love having Francis making a big fuss and fawning over you. It's useless though. You're always going to be a second class citizen" she stated as she walked off leaving Finn alone in the hallway. Finn returned to running to the front of the school and began taking out his school supplies that fell in the fountain.

"I have a feeling that girl is the reason for my stuff being thrown in the fountain... Whatever. I won't worry about that now, I gotta find my wallet or I won't have enough money for food this week"

"Hey commoner! You got some nerve skipping out on the club like that...? Why is your bag all wet?"

"Forget about that, I can handle this myself. but I just wish I could find my food money..." Francis pulled up his sleeves and lifted his pants removed his shoes and socks and got in in search for Finn's wallet, "You don't have to do that you'll get all wet."

"A little water won't hurt anyone, besides people have always been telling me on how I'm always dripping with good looks." Finn looked at Francis strangely on the fact he could be both humble and self-loving at the same time. "Hey is this what you were looking for? What's the matter you're staring off into space...! You're not falling for me now are you~" Francis stated as Finn snapped out of it snatch his wallet back retorting.

"No way!"

"How did your bag end up in the fountain anyways?"

* * *

"I guess I misplaced my bag near the window and it fell out..." If one looked up at the window the bag was thrown from they could see Sadettin's silhouette ominously looking down at the two.

"Oh really, that must have been terrible.I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond" Sadettin stated calmly to Finn.

'Why did she request me when it's obviously she doesn't like me...'

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you." Sadettin stated then everything became clear to Finn as he realised why she was this to him.

"Now I understand... you're jealous of me" Sadettin sat there in shock she quickly tried to slap Finn but when he tried to dodge her, he ended up tripping over the table and fell on top of Sadettin.

"AHHH No, Finn, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!" The twins poured water on the two leaving both of them soaked "Why did you do that? Do something Francis. Finn just assaulted me" Francis helped Sadettin up with a disappointed face.

"You threw Finn's bag into the fountain didn't you?"

"You don't know that! Do you have any proof!?"

"You're a beautiful girl but, you not classy enough to be our guest, If anything, I know this Finn is not that kind of man"

"Why Francis" Sadettin began to cry "You idiot!" She ran out of the room in tears

"Hmmm, I'm going to have to punish you because it is your fault as well...! YOUR QUOTA IS NOW ONE THOUSAND!l"

"One thousand?!"

"Come now let's get you cleaned up my little rookie" Roderich handed Finn a bag of dry clothes.

"Here put these on, sorry but it's better than a wet one."

"Thanks I'm gonna go on and put this on" After a few minutes Francis came to the back room to give Finn some more towels when he pulled back the curtain. There stood Finn in a bra with a slender figure.

"Finn..."

"Yeah Francis..."

"You're a... Girl?"

"Biologically speaking, Yes" Finn opened the curtain with her in the female uniform in a white dress shirt, black tie, red ovral skirt that was much too short for her liking, black thigh high socks and brown dress shoes.

"AHHHHHHH!" Francis was freaking out the most as everyone smiled since they found out eventually though Roderich found out first wasn't shocking to them.

"Hmm maybe being a host won't be so bad I wonder how I'll be able to pull it off... I got it I'll just call everyone dude or bro now hmmm, HAHAHA"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**G: DAMMMMMNNNN THAT WAS LONG!**

**Ludwig: My name is Finn?**

**G: My story my rules anyways ludwig tell the people who is playing who**

**Ludwig: **

**Fem! Germany/Finn;Haruhi**

**France/Francis; Tamaki (no surprise there)**

**Italian twins/Vargas twins/Lovino and Feliciano; Hitachi twins**

**Austria/Roderich; Kyoya**

**China/Yao; Mori**

**Japan/Kiku; Honey**

**Fem! Turkey/ Ayanokoji**

**G: thank you Ludwig now let me say this The Vargas twins will be identical since I find Lovino sexy as hell they will look like him except red hair pale complextion olive eyes you guys get the idea anyways hope you guys enjoyed cause this took days...**

**sooo...**

**R & R PWEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSE! X3**


End file.
